Le Genin et la Mort
by titpuce86
Summary: Il existe une seule vérité inéluctable dans le monde des ninjas : un shinobi est un tueur, voire un assassin. Mais comment faire comprendre cela à des Genins fraîchement promus qui ne voient que la gloire et l'ivresse des combats?


Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du Fof (un thème, une heure, un texte) pour le thème « recherché »

**Disclaimer** : le monde de Naruto appartient à Kishimoto. Je me contente de l'agrandir un peu.

**AN** : Quand vous regardez une carte du monde de Naruto, vous voyez qu'au sud du pays du Vent (_Kaze no Kuni_), il y a apparemment encore des terres même si on en ignore tout. J'ai donc décidé d'y créer six pays, appelés de façon très originale, les Pays Méridionaux. Trois d'entre eux possèdent un Village ninja : _Natsuno_ (le pays de l'été) avec le Village d'_Ouka_ (la chanson), _Shiruba_ (le pays de l'argent) avec le Village de _Juhi_ (c'est-à-dire le Village de l'écorce) et _Watatsumi_ (le pays de la mer) avec le Village caché de _Dangai_ (le Village des Falaises). Et puis vu le nombre de pays plus ou moins fantaisistes que les créateurs de l'animé sortent de leurs chapeaux pendant les épisodes fillers, j'estime que moi aussi je peux créer une nouvelle géographie, d'abord !

* * *

**Le Genin et la Mort**

* * *

Chacun des Villages ninjas a sa façon de faire comprendre à ses Genins cette inébranlable et amère vérité à laquelle aucun shinobi ne peut se soustraire : un ninja tue. Oh, leurs leaders pouvaient bien enjoliver la chose en parlant de Volonté du Feu, de protection du Village, du client ou de ses coéquipiers mais à la fin, le résultat restait toujours le même : un shinobi est un mercenaire, un tueur, et bien souvent un assassin.

La méthode le plus emblématique (et aussi la plus critiquée) pour parvenir à faire accepter aux apprentis ninjas l'inéluctabilité de la mort est celle de Kirigakure no Sato, le Village caché dans les Brumes du pays de l'Eau. Là-bas, l'examen Genin lui-même n'est rien d'autre qu'une série de duels à la mort entre les élèves de l'Académie. Bien évidemment seuls les survivants peuvent devenir Genins. Mais dans les faits, un grand nombre d'entre eux ressortent de cette épreuve inaptes au service, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement et cette pénurie de Genins est loin d'être l'effet initialement recherché.

A l'opposé de l'éventail des possibles, la méthode jugée la plus douce par le monde ninja est celle de Konoha. Une pierre de plus à leur réputation de pacifistes dans un monde de guerres. En effet, le Village des Feuilles fait tuer un lapin à ses Genins. C'est un format assez standard dans les autres Villages. Sauf que Konoha s'assure que la mort soit donnée avec un kunai et en compagnie du sensei et du reste de l'équipe. Ainsi, même s'il y a du sang (et même cela n'est pas automatique, après tout si vous plantez votre lame dans les cervicales, l'épanchement sera minime), la mort de l'animal est quasi-instantanée et le fait d'être entouré des autres Genins vous poussent à ne pas faire étalage de vos sentiments et au final, beaucoup considèrent cela comme un simple exercice d'entraînement et occulte complètement la raison première du test : montrer qu'un ninja doit pouvoir tuer à tout moment.

En théorie, aucun Genin, quel que soit son Village, ne reçoit de mission l'envoyant hors des murs protecteurs derrière lesquels il ou elle a grandi avant d'avoir passé ce cap morbide. En pratique, il y a eu quelques entorses. Ainsi Konoha fit une exception pour l'équipe 7 sous le commandement de Kakashi. Après tout, personne ne voulait réveiller le traumatisme du dernier des Uchiwa ou aiguiser les pulsions sanguinaires de l'enfant-démon ou même décourager la seule ninja d'origine civile de cette classe à être devenue Genin. De plus, si jamais elle était traumatisée au point de quitter le programme ninja, alors il faudrait attendre six mois de plus et un nouvel examen Genin avant qu'un troisième coéquipier puisse être trouvé, ce qui signifierait que le dernier des Uchiwa ne pourrait pas prendre part aux prochains examens Chuunin, ce qui serait vu comme une marque de faiblesse par les autres Villages. C'était du moins les arguments avancés par la partie civile du Conseil du Village, qui avait poussé pour qu'exception soit accordée à l'équipe 7. Bien sûr le fait qu'un certain nombre d'entre eux avaient déjà posé des paris sur les bons résultats de Sasuke Uchiwa à l'examen Chuunin n'était pour rien dans leur décision…

Cette exception fut acceptée du bout des lèvres par les ninjas et seules des considérations politiques distinctes de l'affaire en question permirent le passage de la motion. A ce jour, Sakura ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi les ninjas ayant un proche au Conseil la regardent avec dédain de prime abord et semblent souvent étonnés de la voir capable de tuer ou de ne pas s'évanouir à la moindre goutte de sang.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les autres Villages font religieusement respecter ce rite de passage avant de laisser leurs Genins explorer le vaste monde. Iwa, le Village des Roches, impose à ses Genins de tuer leur lapin avec une pierre ou un jutsu Dōton et non avec la lame effilée d'un kunai. Kusa, le Village de l'Herbe, préfère une approche plus manuelle et c'est d'une torsion du poignet que ses Genins doivent briser le cou de leurs lapins. Dangai envoie ses Genins chasser avec leur escouade et en profite pour leur apprendre comment écorcher du gibier ou se débarrasser d'un corps, compétence hautement utile chez un ninja. Les Genins de Juhi sont munis en tout et pour tout d'un kunai et menés à l'extérieur du Village avec interdiction d'y revenir avant d'avoir la preuve de la mort d'une bête de bonne taille. S'il s'agit en plus d'un des nombreux prédateurs qui rôdent dans les steppes environnantes, comme un loup par exemple, le Genin en question est mieux considéré par ses supérieurs. Ce qui a poussé beaucoup des jeunes ninjas à cibler en priorité des prédateurs, causant de nombreuses blessures et même quelques morts. Un prix jugé acceptable par les dirigeants du Village; après tout un shinobi doit aussi connaître ses limites et savoir quand battre en retraite.

Un autre point sur lequel s'accordent la plupart des Villages est que la méthode d'Ouka est la plus cruelle qui soit après celle de Kiri. Lors de leur entrée à l'Académie (voire plus tôt pour les enfants issus de familles ou de clans ninjas), les aspirants shinobis reçoivent un lapin qu'on les encourage à chérir et à dorloter. Le jour de leur sortie de l'Académie, leurs parents (ou pour ceux d'origine civile, leurs professeurs) leur présente l'animal avec comme seul instruction de le tuer. Ils n'adressent ensuite plus la parole à l'adolescent(e), que se soit pour le réconforter, l'encourager, le conseiller sur la méthode à utiliser ou même pour répondre à leur question sur ce qui se passera si le futur shinobi ne tue pas le lapin. Ils ne reprennent la parole que lorsque le lapin est mort ou que le jeune garçon ou la jeune fille a indiqué son refus de tuer l'animal.

Si c'est la seconde solution qui a été choisie, l'enfant garde son lapin et on lui indique qu'il ou elle doit retourner à l'Académie ou abandonner le programme ninja. Généralement, l'année suivante, les lapins sont tués sans grande hésitation. Ceux qui dans un accès de panique se décident à tuer leur animal plutôt que d'être renvoyés à l'Académie y retournent d'office car ils ont prouvé à deux reprises qu'ils ne pouvaient pas suivre un ordre (tuer le lapin, puis l'épargner).

Quant aux jeunes qui tuent leur lapin après qu'on le leur ait ordonné la première fois, ils deviennent officiellement des Genins, Ouka ne pratiquant pas le test des senseis comme Konoha. La manière dont ils ont tué l'animal est également analysée et ceux qui ont fait preuve d'une cruauté non nécessaire seront surveillés de plus près que les autres durant leur carrière. Par ailleurs, une fois l'animal mort, la plupart des adultes en profitent aussi pour montrer à leurs successeurs comment se débarrasser d'un cadavre.

Néanmoins, le traumatisme d'avoir été trahi par une personne en qui il ou elle avait toute confiance et celui d'avoir été forcé à tuer une créature chérie restent gravés à jamais dans l'esprit de ces Genins. Mais s'ils peuvent rendre moins pénible le traumatisme d'avoir causé la mort d'un être humain pour la première fois, alors les adultes d'Ouka estiment avoir rempli leur mission de mentors et de parents auprès de la nouvelle génération de soldats de leur Village.


End file.
